Tear drops, love, and heartbreaks
by imadivergentluver
Summary: The war is over and everyone is back into the old five factions. Will, Lynn, Marlene are still alive and Shauna is not paralyzed. What will happen to Tris and Tobias? Will they still love each other? Eventually Four/Tris, Please read, first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Tris POV):

One month since the war ended, one week ago since I left Tobias, one day since my suicide attempt. Now I'm stuck in the infirmary without Four. Christina transferred to my wing in the infirmary so she could help me recover faster. Christina told me that Four visited earlier this morning when I was still unconscious. Then I was suddenly interrupted by a doctor.

"Hello, Tris. My name is and I'll be helping you recover."

" Uh, thanks." I said, confused, " So, who saved me?"

" We don't know yet but once we do I'll inform you. You have no internal damage although you do have a brain hemrage. If you cooperate in therapy, you might be out of the infirmary by tomorrow. Do you have any questions before I leave you to rest?"

"No, I don't, but thanks again." I replied to her nicely. I kept I looking into the ceiling blankly, and snoozing off occasionally. The last time I woke up was about 10 minutes ago, with Christina shaking my shoulder, telling me that people came to visit me. Before I knew it, a crowd of dauntless people came with a bunch of "sorries" and "are you okay?" I was hoping to see Tobias with the others but he just stdoor by the door casually. He could've just said sorry. Everybody left before dinner for work, they had all come during break time.

"Come on Tris, it's time for dinner." Christina told me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading my fanfic. If you have any suggestions please r&r. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth. If I was, I wouldn't be here eating chips while typing. :) Here's the chapter.**

Chapter 2 (Tris POV):

Obediently I follow her to the cafeteria, where everyone was having dinner. We each picked up a burger and a piece of dauntless cake. Before I knew it I already had three burgers and two pieces of dauntless cake. That's when Tobias entered and sat down next to me.

"We need to talk." He whispered into my ear faintly. Instead of answering, I give him a small nod and in return he gives me a small peck on my cheek. I wish we could be back to normal now but I still have to apologize to him for running off with Marcus.

"Hello? Earth to Tris!" Uriah yelled at me.

"Yeah Uriah," I reply casually, " What did you say?"

"I asked if you were going back to the infirmary tonight cause Christie said you were." He said with a mouthful of dauntless cake

"If Christie said yes," I said pointing at Christie, "then I must be staying." Gradually we walk back to the infirmary without me stumbling over my foot. It took us a while before we reached the room I was staying in. I fell back on the bed and fell asleep instantly. It was seven am when I woke up again thanks to Christie.

"Tris eat this," she said while handing me some oval white pills, "it'll make you feel better." Without hesitating I take them and gulp them down with a glass full of drinking water. "Careful Tris you don't want to choke." She said quietly, barely making a sound. I nod but I could tell that something's not right with her today.

"What's wrong Christie?" I ask.

"Will and I were fighting last night and I'm scared we might break up." She says fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"I understand." They were fighting just like Tobias and I.

"No Tris, you don't understand. Four, he still loves you; he's just shocked from what happened with Marcus." We engulf each other with a hug and start crying; it was like forever until a voice broke the silence.

"Uhm," Tobias said clearing his throat.

"See I told you." Christie whispered, then she said. "I'll leave you two alone, and Tris, you could leave the infirmary today if you want to." She walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

"Looks like someone got mad." He chuckled.

"At you" I replied, "Sorry Tobias, I shouldn't have ran off with Marcus, it was the worst choice I've made." I apologized breaking into tears.

"It's okay, I-" He starts

" Even if you do forgive me, I won't ever forgive myself for what I've done. You deserve someone better, not me." I said, noticing that he is starting to tear up.

"I will never leave you again," he said crying. "you'll always be my Tris. No one can take your spot in my heart. As long as you stay with me." He barely makes out the last sentence. Without resisting, we kiss and that's when I finally knew that I couldn't leave him again. We needed each othe like a heart needs a beat.

"When did the Dauntless pridogy ever cried before?" I asked, teasing him, while wiping off a the fresh tears from his cheeks.

"Let's go home." He takes me bridal style without an answer, all the way to his apartment. "Don't ever leave me, again." I just look at him blankly and nod my head, when I notice that on the wall hung a picture of us together. We were so happy, our smiles filled with joy, not knowing that this is what our future holds. Tear drops, love and heart breaks.

**This is not the end of the story. There will be more chapters to it, just hold your horses because I need to get my gear turning in my head. If you have any ideas please feel free to pm me or review. I don't make promises but I will update regularly (hopefully). Until the next chapter people! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people.**

**First of all I'm really sorry for not updating in a really long time. Secondly I'm starting to get bored of this story, so if you still want me to continue this fanfic, please review or pm, me. Thirdly, and lastly, I've had a idea for another fanfic. I'll update once more on Saturday, and the rest will be based on the reviews and pms, I get. I already have the drafts on paper( I dunno why) so tell me if this fanfic is worthy enough to keep working on. Thanks to everyone whom read my fanfic! And I'm still sorry for not updating. Please forgive me. ;( Oh, and sorry that this is an author's note. **


	4. Another Authors Note

**Sorry that I didn't update today. :( I am utterly busy next week and the week after cause I'm going camping with my friends and family; so I'll try to update the first week of July. Thanks to everyone who has supported me, reviewed, and favourited and followed.I am still very sorry. I will make up for these few weeks. Hope you guys have a great summer! Don't worry I didn't forget about you guys. I know I'm really bad at keeping promises, I ususally break them cause I'm a bad kid. :( You guys are still my favourites, for sure, and I have to apologize again. Sorry. Also I ran out of ideas so basically I have a writers block. *Sigh* **


	5. Chapter 3 (The real one!)

**Hai guys. Sorry for the late update, my summer has been busy with lots of drama (Had to deal with that first). Hope everyone had a great summer so far for most of the American school has started. Well, here in Canada school doesn't start in another week or so. Firstly in have to thank everyone that followed, favourited, and reviewed. It meant alot to me. Secondly I have to thank everyone that took their time to read my fanfic and also giving my fanfic a chance. Thank you. It's been really long since I've last updated and I'm super sorry about that. I'll treat all of u dauntless cake. Im truly sorry so i have decided to update tonight or tomorrow. Plz leave a comment if you want me to skip a month and go straight to Tris' birthday or keep going from where i left off. I have some pretty good ideas for both. Here is a sneak peak for the birthday idea. Hope u guys like it.**

A month later

Tris POV

I wake up finding a note instead of Tobias' warmth next to me. I get a mini panic attack out of no particular reason. Its been a month u can say from what happened. I still struggle with everything that has happened. There is alot of things that i cant do. Im allowed to train intaites but Tobias wont let me. i pick up the note and start reading Tobias' writing very slowly. Becuz my brain process it very slow as in something is wrong.

_I went to grab us breakfast. I'll be back in a few minutes. _

_Ps. Happy Birthday Trissy! _

_Tobias_

I run quickly to shower and change into something special. I decide on a short, black, lace mini dress that comes down to my thighs with some black sparkly flats.I almost forgot that today is my birthday. When I'm done with my makeup, i walk out the bathroom door and find Tobias standing there; seconds later his jaw drops, his eyes look like they are going to pop out. I decide that this is time for me to tease him.

"See anything u like?" I ask while teasing him. He coughs and quickly recovers back to normal. That causes me to smile and giggle a little.

"What?" He asks innocently at me with big puppy eyes "Cant i look at my beautiful girlfriend? Anyways Zeke asked if we wanted to go to the beach for your birthday."

"Are we allowed to?" I ask carefully.

"Yes, did u forget that your boyfriend here is the leader of Dauntless?" he asked looking hurt; while me on the other side is looking very innocent.

"Im very sorry Tobias. I forgot." i studder. We make our way to the cafeteria, grab some breakfast, and sit down at our usual table with Lynn, Christina, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Will. By the time we got there everyone was packing up food for the beach today. Uriah had to make sure we bought enough Dauntless cake, and desserts. We ended up using only an hour of our morning to pack up everything we need except Chris; she took forever.

Tobias and i waited at the tracks for the rest of them. All of a sudden Tobias gets down on one knee and his hands go into is pocket; taking out a black velvet box, inside is a simple ring that has 6+4 engraved on it with ten small but delicate diamonds. Before i can even comprehend what his happening, our friends crowd around Tobias and I. I watch Tobias take in a big breath before he starts talking but I dont even take in a sentence he is saying, all I hear is "Tris, will you marry me?" I cant lose him anymore and before he even asked i knew my answer is yes. I nod my head quickly and give him a kiss to reassure him. he takes my hand and slid the ring on my finger slowly. Zeke pulls Tobias when he gets up; i get a bunch of congrats from the girls. On our way to the beach i keep fiddling around the ring and Tobias keeps telling me how much he needs me in his life. Before we knew it the train took us to the beach near Amity. I walk slowly in my flats regretting that i chose to wear them. Christina hands me a pair of pretty, black sandals that matches my dress perfectly. I wasnt planning on swimming-since i dont know how; so i didnt bring a bikini or swim suit. I watch everyone swim and have fun in the water when Chris says we should have a knife throwing contest and the winner gets half of the dauntless cake. Uriahs eyes light up with determination to win while Tobias gives me a glance and shakes his head; which means i cant participate because it might trigger some of my brain nerves to fail, that can cause death. I bet with Will whom is also staying out of this contest.

"I bet you five bucks that Uriah will win this." he says with enthusiasm and a smirk on his face.

I laugh softly to myself, "i bet you that Tobias is gonna win. If he does you have to tell everyone your worst fear."

The two of us sits there and watch them hoping that whoever we r betting on wins. Uriah doesn't even take a chance with Tobias. Tobias walks over to me and hands me the cake. We both find Will looking like he's gonna cry.

"I have to tell everyone my worst fear." he starts "Imscaredoffariesandfantasy" he ends really quickly.

"WHAT?!" we all shout.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, i thought it was the best place to end it since its just a preview. Im really thankful for my friend, Dhvani, that keeps encouraging me to keep writing on this fanfic. Im also very thankful for such great readers out there that is willing to give my story a chance. Did anyone watch City of Bones? Its perf. Im addicted since i watched it yesterday and i need to watch it again. If you already watched it tell me what u think about it in the comments or pm me. Im also very sorry about the crappy writing, i had a major writers block and I'm supposed to write an essay for my dad. I'll update soon, hopefully not this late again. Plz review cuz they mean alot to me. So i can see where u ppl out there would like me to change.  
**

**Until next time, Bai! **

**-imadivergentluver**


End file.
